


The Training Room

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Cordelia and Matthew get into some frisky business in the training room.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & Matthew Fairchild, Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild
Kudos: 24





	The Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all character belong to Cassandra Clare.

“You’ve got to focus more on your blocking techniques,” Matthew said as he got his arms around Cordelia. She felt a pang of heat spread through her as his body pressed against hers. “Always stay focused. Never let yourself get distracted.”

The two of them had been training together for most of the afternoon, and their most recent exercise had been on proper blocking and shielding, something that Cordelia thought was one of her strong points. 

Cordelia rolled her eyes at his words. “I know how to properly block, Matthew,” she protested. “You are just a cheater, and you know how to get inside of my head.” She gave him a smile to let him know that she was just teasing him.

“Well,” Matthew said, leaning down to whisper into her ear, “maybe you shouldn’t let me get inside of your head. If you let the enemy get to you, bad things will happen.” His tone was dark, and Cordelia recognized it as desire.

They were so close, her back pressed against him. His arms were still around her, and she could smell his cologne. She felt his breath tickle her neck, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. She reached her hands down, and grabbed the waistband of his pants. “Maybe I want you inside of me, Matthew. Just not my head.”

He bent down to kiss her neck as he brought his hands up to begin the process of unclasping her weapons belt. “Mm,” he murmured against her skin. “You want me to take you? Here in the training room?”

She turned around so she was facing him. She buried her fingers into his thick hair, bringing his lips down to meet hers. “Yes. Right here in the training room.”

He reached up, and pulled her long hair out of its pins, causing it to tumble down her back and shoulders. “What if someone decides to come in?”

She chuckled as she laid down on the training room floor, bringing him down with her. She also began removing his gear, not wanting to waste anymore time. She sat up and whispered in his ear, “Then be quick about pleasing me.”

His fingers began moving faster on her gear, and it didn’t take long before she was completely naked below him. He began to kiss his way down her body, stopping when he got to her breasts. He took each of her nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue across them, which caused a satisfied gasp to escape her lips.

He continued his path down, kissing and sucking on the skin of her stomach. Once he got to the apex of her thighs, he looked up at her, his green eyes wild with desire. “I love you, Cordy,” he said, his voice soft.

She propped herself up onto her elbows, smiling down at him. She reached a hand down so she could run in through his hair. “I love you more than you could ever imagine,” she replied.

He bent down, moving his tongue up her folds. Cordelia threw her head back, and tightened her grip on his hair. He moved his hands up to grip her thighs, pushing them down to the floor so her legs were spread even wider. It would have been slightly painful, but he knew that she was extremely flexible.

Matthew continued pleasing her, expertly licking and kissing her. Cordelia was about to let go, and let her climax wash over her, when he stopped what he was doing. “Why- why are you stopping?” she asked as he moved away to remove the rest of his gear.

He smirked at her, obviously enjoying her frustration. “Oh, don’t you worry, my love,” he said as he removed the last bit of his clothing. Cordelia ran her eyes along his perfect body, taking him in. “I’m not done with you yet.”

He bent down to kiss her, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Cordelia could taste herself on him, but she didn’t mind. She found she quite liked it, actually. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, meaning to bring him down on top of her, but he pulled away. He grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her over so she was on her stomach.

She made a noise of surprise. “You like doing it like this, don’t you?” She looked back at him, waiting for his response. “From behind.”

His eyes widened slightly. “Um-,” he stuttered, sounding unsure of himself. “I mean, yes I do. But if you don’t like it then-”

“No, no,” she said, moving down so her chest was on the floor. She arched her back so her ass was up in the air. She spread her legs for him, waiting. “I like it like this, too.”

She heard Matthew groan, and she knew he was admiring her in this position. He grabbed her hips, and he bent down to press a kiss to her spine. “You’re all mine,” he murmured.

Then, he moved his hand back down to her entrance. He began to tease her again, moving two of his fingers inside of her. He began to pump them in and out, making sure she was ready. “Matthew, please,” Cordelia begged.

His lips were still pressed against the skin of her back, and she could feel his breath as he spoke. “I like it when you beg for me,” he said.

Her begging must have worked, because he removed his hand from her, placing it back on her hips. The heat of his body left her as he moved up, getting himself into position. He stroked himself a few times before pushing his way inside of her.

Cordelia’s nails scratched the floor as he entered her. All she could feel was him, and it was glorious. His grip on her hips were tight as he fucked her. She began to move with him, throwing her hips back to meet his every thrust.

His hands moved to her lower back, pushing her down so she was all the way on the floor. She kept her ass up, and this new position allowed him to hit a spot inside of her that made her eyes water. “Y- yes. Harder, please,” she moaned, not able to control the words coming from her.

“Louder,” Matthew commanded as he began to thrust into her harder. “I don’t give a damn if anyone hears.” Cordelia no longer held in her sounds of pleasure.

She made a noise of surprise as Matthew grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She looked up, and found his face hovering above hers. He bent down to kiss her passionately, and Cordelia felt her body begin to unravel. Her vision went white, and she moaned into his mouth as she came, her nails digging deep into the floorboards.

Matthew thrusted into her a few more times before finding his release. She looked up at him as he gasped her name. “Cordelia.”

He pulled out of her, laying beside her on the floor. He smiled at her lazily, reaching up to play with a strand of her hair. “You drive me crazy, my Cordy.”

She moved her body over, cuddling in close to him. She began drawing circles on his chest, feeling the fine, blond hairs beneath her fingertips. “I want this. I want you. All of the time. Every day.”

Matthew looked down at her, running his hands through her hair. His gaze was fierce, and full of complete love and adoration. “I’m not going anywhere, Cordelia. I’m yours. Always.”

She laid her head down on his chest, listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart. Matthew was home to her, and she never wanted to let him go.

“Good,” she sighed, looking up at him through her lashes. “But, as much as I would love to just lay here with you,” she said, glancing towards the door, “we are naked, in the training room. We should probably get dressed.”

Matthew laughed softly as he bent to kiss her hair. “You’re right,” he said. “If anyone were to walk in right now, they would surely double over in shock.”


End file.
